spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant Storm
The Covenant Storm '''is a group of members of the former Covenant who remain loyal to the hegemony's ideals in the wake of the Human-Covenant War, the Great Schism, and the disappearance of the San 'Shyuum. The de facto leader of the remnant's main body is Jul 'Mdama. '''Background After the Human-Covenant War and the initial phase of the Great Schism, the Covenant's former member races returned to their home systems. Many Sangheili and Jiralhanae continued to fight, steadily dwindling both sides' military resources, though some Jiralhanae remained loyal to their Sangheili masters. A great number of Sangheili began to forsake the Prophets' false religion. The Sangheili soon fell into civil war, sparked by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam's desire to make peace with humanity. In March 2553, a loose coalition of keeps opposed to the peace treaty launched an assault on Vadam, though the timely intervention of the UNSC Infinity turned the battle in the Arbiter's favor. Jul 'Mdama, a former Shipmaster and an affiliate of the Servants of the Abiding Truth, became disillusioned with the Arbiter and humanity after being kidnapped by the Office of Naval Intelligence; his resolve was strengthened when his wife, Raia, was killed in the civil conflict. After escaping ONI custody on the shield world Trevelyan, Jul gained a small following of Sangheili on Hesduros. Feigning religious devotion to the Forerunners, he resolved to recover Forerunner technology from the shield world Requiem, much as the humans had done on Trevelyan. Though he believed it unlikely that any Forerunners still lived,'Mdama also planned to find the Didact, the leader of the Forerunner military, with whom he shared disdain for humanity. 'Mdama's fleet arrived at Requiem in 2554, though they could not gain access. By July 2557, the group had gathered a formidable fleet, consisting of at least sixteen CCS-class battlecruisers and a single CAS-class assault carrier as their flagship. The presence of Reclaimers near the installation caused an entrance portal to open. 'Mdama's expeditionary forces engaged UNSC personnel who had become stranded on the shield world. The Covenant still maintained a presence on Requiem in February 2558. Leader Jul 'Mdama is Sangheili who served as a Shipmaster in the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War and later became a key leader of the Covenant remnant. Jul was born in the state of State of Mdama on Sanghelios. Years later he would marry Raia 'Mdama, having two sons, Dural and Asum, and a few daughters. While he was away at war, he left estate management to Raia and her grandbrother, Naxan. After the war, he still felt mistrust and resentment toward humanity, comparing them to the Flood in some respects, believing the species wouldn't stop their colonization efforts. He did, however, grudgingly admit that while they weren't the best at anything, they were good enough at everything to survive. In January 2553, he attended a meeting with the Kaidon Levu 'Mdama and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. He asked the Arbiter what his plans were for the humans and expressed his desire to finish them off while they were still recovering. After Vadam announced he will try to make peace with the humans, he and fellow shipmaster Forze decided that humanity wouldn't change and that they must stop them. ‘Mdama and Forze then allied with Avu Med 'Telcam purely out of pragmatism, as the Servants of the Abiding Truth were best-equipped to assassinate Thel 'Vadam. After stealing the frigate Unflinching Resolve, ‘Mdama became suspicious of 'Telcam's benefactors, and secretly followed him to New Llanelli. After he discovered 'Telcam receiving weapons from the Office of Naval Intelligence, ‘Mdama was discovered and captured by Naomi-010. Detained onboard the UNSC Port Stanley, he was interrogated by Evan Phillips and the shipboard AI, Black-Box. ‘Mdama was then transferred to ONI Research Facility Trevelyan, where he was placed in captivity under the supervision of Dr. Irena Magnusson. Meanwhile, Jul was plotting to escape. While he no longer believed that the Forerunners were gods, he pretended to be a devout follower of the religion as a cover for visiting Forerunner sites, enabling him to find out about the Didact and various parts of Forerunner history. During his stay on the planet, he was fed genetically modified versions of food from Sanghelios, causing him to feel very sick. Eventually, after regaining his strength, he forced a Huragok to disable his explosive collar and to allow him through a malfunctioning portal that he found. This led him to Hesduros, a Sangheili colony world. Seeing that its inhabitants were very religious and weren't aware of recent events in the galaxy, Jul put on his religious façade and manipulated them into joining him on his quest to find the Didact and eradicate humans once and for all. In 2554, 'Mdama and his followers found the shield world Requiem. Over the next three years, the Covenant remnant tried to enter the planet, without success. In 2557, several of his ships identified a human vessel heading to the planet. 'Mdama ordered his troops to board the ship and keep the humans away from Requiem. Member species As in the original Covenant, the Sangheili serve as the remanant's military leadership caste. The Unggoy still serve as cannon fodder. Likewise, the Kig-Yar, (at least the Jackals), are still deployed as skirmishers and light infantry. The Mgalekgolo are also a member species of this faction. The Sangheili '''(Latin Macto cognatus, meaning "I glorify my kin") are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile and intelligent warriors and skilled combat tacticians. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to Humans as Elites, due to their adeptness and skill in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Brutes, which finally became open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War. Originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant, they later led the Covenant breakaway faction known as the Covenant Separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies, due to the fact that the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy had ordered the genocide of the entire Sangheili race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of the "Demon". It was the Sangheili who were ultimately held responsible for the Prophet of Regret's death, and were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the Prophets. The Prophets sought to achieve this through the use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Brutes. The aftermath of the Great Schism formed the bedrock of the Covenant's ultimate collapse. Sangheili are generally about 2.59 meters tall including helmet and armor, have two fingers and two thumbs on each hand which are much larger than human fingers and thumbs, which make the Sangheili look ungainly when wielding small human weapons such as the pistol. They look vaguely like lizards or theropods, except for their jaws. When wearing armor, they take on a shark-like look because of the "fins" on the sides of their helmets. Their jaws are made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face, a more insect-like trait. The Sangheili are attributed for great strength and intelligence, and are praised for their bravery and honor. Sangheili warriors augment these natural abilities further through use of Energy Shields integrated into their armor. Depending upon rank and mission objective, they are commonly seen in battle with Plasma Rifles, Covenant Carbines, Needlers, Type-31 Rifle and sometimes, if they are higher ranked, Energy Swords. Sangheili employ coffin-like Orbital Insertion Pods as well as Phantom and Spirit Dropships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Historically, Sangheili have followed the Covenant mentality of maintaining hatred towards Humanity, believing them to be an affront to their religion and a challenge towards the Great Journey. However there are signs that this stance is being slowly abandoned as seen in the tentative alliance between the two enemies, forming the core allied faction at the end of Halo 2 and during Halo 3. In Halo: Combat Evolved, upper ranks have a Forerunner symbol adorning their back. It is not known if the symbol varies from rank to rank. In Halo 3, Sangheili have Forerunner symbols on their arms and on the sides of their torso. Sangheili are very muscular and stand around 8'6 feet tall. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips. With few exceptions, these mandibles are generally shown with six teeth each; many sources also depict an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible.1011 Anywhere from eight to ten broader teeth have been observed mounted on the central jaw structure. In Halo Wars and Halo: Reach, the Sangheili are depicted with more numerous, more feral-looking teeth. In the Halo Legends short The Duel, the Sangheili Han, Fal 'Chavamee, and Roe, keep their mandibles closed, using only the front two joints of their lower mandibles to speak, giving them a more humanoid appearance. While it may not actually be canon to the Halo franchise, it is possible that the Sangheili don't usually use all four of their mandibles, except when breathing heavily; an example would be during combat situations, though this has yet to be confirmed. Sangheili smell with the use of two nostrils, each a little in front and below the eye socket. Given their predatory nature, a Sangheili's sense of smell is likely very developed. Their hands are tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. This arrangement possibly allows them to run very quickly and jump large distances, compared to ordinary humans and other Covenant races.12 Their superior agility may also be attributed to their homeworld's higher gravity; the additional strength required to move normally in a high-gravity environment would likely cause them to be more powerful in lower gravity situations. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which contribute to their incredible strength. Sangheili have at least two hearts 13, which circulate indigo-colored blood through their veins; the coloration is most likely caused by bimetallic hemoglobin, possibly cobalt-iron, whereas the crimson-blooded Humans possess monometallic iron-based hemoglobin. Though there are many theories on the subject, the chemical formula(e) of Sangheili hemoglobin is still unknown. It is assumed that they breathe oxygen, as they can breathe the same atmosphere as Humans without any trouble, and their homeworld has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, similar to Earth's. The '''Mgalekgolo, more commonly known as Hunters, are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are tiny, orange, worm-like creatures that group together to exponentially increase their intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. During and after the Great Schism there was a division within the species, some aligning with the Covenant Separatists and others remaining with the Covenant Loyalists. They almost always come in pairs or "bond brothers." The death of one will enrage the other if it witnesses the other's death. When the Mgalekgolo home world of Te was discovered by the Covenant, intent on mining its riches, they faced, instead, heavy resistance from what the humans know as "Hunters". Their physiology gave them a tremendous and unexpected advantage in combat, not only hampering, but even halting, the Covenant's advance and killing an Arbiter. The Covenant were further infuriated by the Lekgolo's destruction of Forerunner artifacts during the Mgalekgolo's routine feedings.4 In ground combat campaigns they were mostly victorious, despite the valiant effort of the Sangheili. The Covenant was forced to rely on orbital bombardment, a strategy against which the Mgalekgolo had little to no defense. Thus, to save themselves from extinction, their only choice was to agree to join the Covenant. This later came to be known as the Taming of the Hunters. Terms for their induction into the Covenant were eventually met, despite communication difficulties (which hampered the process). In their agreement to join with the Covenant, the Lekgolo worms, which fed on specific minerals, were consigned to investigate the Forerunner Dreadnought that resided in High Charity and help uncover its inner workings. Their price for this trade was access to space-travel technologies and exploration of the Covenant space lanes. When a single colony of Mgalekgolo becomes too big, the colony will divide in half to create two independent Mgalekgolo colonies. These colonies will share an extremely close and mysterious bond, referred to only as being "bond brothers", or "mates".5 The armor and Assault Cannons used by the Mgalekgolo were given to them by the Sangheili after the former joined the Covenant. Mgalekgolo that have split into "bond brothers" are recognized by spiked appendages that rise from their shoulders, which means that they are bonded to another Mgalekgolo.4 Bonded Mgalekgolo colonies are dropped into battle together by the Covenant, as the Spartans learned: where you find a Mgalekgolo, there is always another close by. If one of the bonded colonies is killed, the other will go into a frenzied state, much like the berserk state of a Jiralhanae, or the suicidal charge of an Unggoy. If left alone for a long period of time, however, they will adopt a "split personality" of shooting followed by melee attacks. During the Battle of Onyx, some Mgalekgolos apparently had command of lower-ranking Sangheili, signifying they may have a higher military rank in the Covenant military than previously indicated. The Kig-Yar (Forerunner designation, translated into Latin: perosus latrunculus, or "hateful bandit", human designation: Covenant secundarium carnivora prœdonis, or "Covenant secondary carnivorous combatant") are a saurian species which serve the Covenant, as mercenaries and privateers. There are two distinct races of Kig-yar, which Humans have termed Jackals and Skirmishers. In combat, Kig-yar typically serve as snipers and scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Kig-yar have features similar to birds of prey as well as reptiles. Their legs are sinewy and muscular, and are reverse-jointed in a similar fashion to birds. They have sharp claws on both hands and feet. Being carnivores, their sharp beaks are lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth; some have far more numerous teeth which bear a passing resemblance to baleen.5 Kig-yar have been known to eat the flesh of fallen enemies, as well as live prisoners. Kig-yar have extraordinary senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Male Kig-yar possess plumages of spiny quills at the back of the head and on the elbows; the color of this plumage indicates the Kig-yar's mood.6 Females lack these quill plumages, instead having calloused plates at the forearms and the rear of the head. This thick skin helps protect the female during courtship: when mating, the male will often bite, chew, and tear on the back of the female's head, neck, and arms. Kig-yar reproduce by laying eggs which the female incubates, similar to birds. When mating, the male can choose to fertilize the egg, in which a male is produced, whereas, if the eggs are not fertilized, a female is produced. This may imply that Kig-yar have the ability to reproduce without mating. While Kig-yar have hollow bones and are physically frail, they are capable of moving quickly to evade harm. Their blood is bright purple in color, similar to that of the Sangheili, possibly showing a similar chemical makeup. The lack of calcium in their skeletons makes them a poor source of biomass for the Flood. Thus, Kig-yar that are infected by the Flood are typically turned into carrier forms rather than combat forms. However, they have been utilized as combat forms during at least one engagement. The Kig-yar species is divided into at least two subspecies: the lighter "Jackals" and the more muscular "Skirmishers". Each subspecies exhibits distinct variations in appearance and physiology. Jackals typically exhibit light brown or tan skin tones, though some individuals feature gray-green or red skin; flexible quills on the head and forearms among males, with calloused plates among females; and elongated, beaked heads with bulbous eyes, though some Jackals have heads akin to those of the Skirmishers. Skirmishers are darker in color, with true feathers on their heads and arms, and have shorter, squared heads with small yellow eyes. While both subspecies are quite agile, Skirmishers are capable of sprinting at great speeds and leaping incredible distances. The Unggoy (Latin, Monachus frigus, meaning "cold monk") are a species of small, squat bipedal arthropods in the unified races of the Covenant. They are the lowest-ranking species in the hierarchy, and are frequently mistreated by almost every higher-ranking race (Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Kig-yar). Unggoy are primarily used as laborers or, in combat situations, cannon fodder. They are one of the later races to be introduced into the Covenant, and were the third Covenant species to be encountered by humans. They are referred to as Grunts by humans, mainly because they are considered weak compared to their superiors and also because they perform the majority of the labor required by the Covenant. Unggoy share a number of features with different animal species on Earth. Like primates, they walk both bipedally and with the aid of their over sized forearms. However, their bodies are armored with a hard exoskeleton such as with crabs and insects. Their mouths have a set of small, pointed, razor sharp teeth, much like reptiles. However, the UNSC classed them taxonomically as being most similar to Earth arthropods. Unggoy are typically poor warriors, being quite cowardly, physically weak and tactically inept. When witnessing their commanders eliminated during a battle, they often go into a panic and scatter in random directions. However, what they lack in ability they make up for with their sheer numbers, as they breed relatively quickly and, if they are focused, are actually quite accurate with their weapon. In some cases, squads of Unggoy have been known to overpower careless Marines. The conflict on Harvest, and thus the Human-Covenant War, was in part started by an Unggoy named Yull tearing apart Private Osmo. Special Operations Grunts, which are known to wear black colored armor, are far more tenacious than the lower tiered ones, and have even been known to carry fuel rod guns, which makes them extremely dangerous foes. Unggoy are the only Covenant species to breathe methane rather than oxygen. Their combat armor/harness has an integrated methane re-breather system, as Unggoy are unable to survive for long periods of time without methane due to asphyxiation much like humans without oxygen. Due to this, if the player manages to melee their methane tank off, they will survive for a short time, but then die. While not overly intelligent or creative on the battlefield, they are one of the most gregarious and sociable of the Covenant races as they possess a very strong pack mentality, often associating with each other in groups.1 This allows for their sense of cultural identity to remain, despite their extreme subservience to the other races of the Covenant. They usually gamble with each other and often play games; one in particular includes two Unggoy competing to kill the most Scrub Grubs. Unggoy generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Sangheili; namely "When in doubt, shoot." or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Despite being held in low stature in the Covenant, they appear to be strong followers of their religion. Their Deacons will often hold sermons onboard ships to boost the morale and teach the Unggoy onboard about the Covenant. For instance, a Deacon named Dadab gave sermons and taught the Unggoy on board a Jiralhanae cruiser about the Covenant and its religions. The Jiralhanae allowed Dadab these teachings because they believed that it would help the Unggoy become more competent and helpful. Military assets Although certainly a less formidable force than the original Covenant, the remnant have amassed a considerable amount of military assets as of its occupation of Requiem. The faction primarily uses equipment formerly belonging to the original Covenant, as well as more recently developed weapons like the Storm rifle. Infantry are equipped with armor that appears to be a mix of new variants and styles used by the original Covenant; for example, Unggoy Storm troops are equipped with rebreathers modeled on traditional Unggoy diving apparatuses, whereas Sangheili Commanders wear armor that is very reminiscent of armor worn by Sangheili Officers of the Covenant. As in the Covenant, the Ghost, Wraith, and Banshee are mainstays of the remnant's ground and air forces, in addition to the Lich. The faction's armada is composed of vessels formerly used by the Covenant, including several CCS-class battlecruisers and at least one CAS-class assault carrier. The''' Ghost''' is a one-man gravity-effect vehicle, primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system the Type-32's use in the field by the Covenant is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role required at any moment. From a design standpoint the Type-32's design is a sleek winged vehicle design more akin to an insect or an aircraft then a ground vehicle. The Ghost is composed of two major components, the fuselage, which contains the Type-32's hardware including its energy weapon system, its anti-gravity propulsion system, imaging, control and guidance systems and fuel as well as its two stabilizing fins. The second part of the vehicle is the seating and guidance section, this multi-joint piece of the vehicle is connected to the pilot's seat and is connected to the fuselage by a ball joint, this aids the pilot in controlling, as the vehicle is controlled as much by weight distribution as it is by steering by use of two joysticks. The pilot is seated in front of a large holographic display console, this console displays the status of the vehicle and controls. Because the Ghost lacks any type of actual viewing window, the largest display on the display console is the video display screen, which shows a wide angle view of what is in front of the vehicle as well as display a targeting heads-up-display. The Type-32 RAV is used by the Covenant for a number of different roles, such as patrolling large areas in short amount of time, and to combat infantry when needed. The Ghost can be deployed almost anywhere and can follow Covenant ground troops with ease. The Ghost is propelled by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive, allowing the Ghost to skim above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. This form of propulsion can accelerate the vehicle very rapidly, reaching speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour, and up to 90 kilometers per hour when using the boost. By running on its power source and fuel, the Ghost can travel a distance of approximately 950km or 590 miles, before needing to be refueled. Ghosts have been the vehicle of choice for the Sangheili, though Unggoy can also be seen piloting Ghosts on occasion. Jiralhanae, meanwhile, do not use the vehicle as much, preferring to rely on their own vehicle the Type-25 RAV, but will use a Ghost if needed to. The Type-32 RAV is armed with two linked forward-firing plasma cannons. These Directed Energy Weapons serve as powerful anti-infantry and anti armor weapons, running on only a small power source. The weapons power output is 100-250kW. The Class-2 weapon system is used for heavy combat situations and is employed for anti-vehicle combat, but can be extremely effective in infantry support and suppressive roles. The firepower produced by this weapon is considerably high, able to punch through and melt multiple layers of armor until the target vehicles are destroyed, or inoperable. The Wraith is the primary armored ground vehicle used by the Covenant. The Covenant deploys Wraiths in tactical ground engagements, where they serve in both anti-infantry and anti-armor roles. The Wraith's firepower also makes it ideal for destroying structures in the way of ground forces attempting to advance in an area. Like all Covenant ground vehicles, the Wraith is sleek, bulbous and more reminiscent of an aircraft than a traditional ground vehicle. The Wraith is divided into four main sections: chassis, fins, rudders, and plasma mortar. The chassis houses the cockpit, which includes movement, targeting and firing controls. Holographic control surfaces and displays show the pilot a 360-degree view outside the Wraith. Underneath the cockpit is a boosted gravity propulsion drive, which propels the Wraith and keeps it suspended a short distance above the ground. The Wraith's engine vents excess heat and plasma through an exhaust port at the rear of the vehicle; this port is one of the more vulnerable spots on the Wraith. The wide, sweeping fins at the front of the vehicle stabilize the vehicle on uneven terrain, as well as provide extra thrust during a boost. At the rear of the Wraith are two rudders, which control the turning of the vehicle using independent propulsion drives. The fourth major component is the Wraith's main weapon, a heavy plasma mortar, which rests above and behind the cockpit and can be retracted within the main body. The entirety of the Wraith is covered by nearly two feet of armor plating, which is composed of a polymer that is still poorly understood by human physicists. The main weapon of the Type-26 AGC is its heavy plasma mortar. The Wraith's mortar is attached to a fixed mounting, meaning that a Wraith must be facing its target in order to hit it. The plasma mortar works by creating a magnetically encapsulated blob of superheated plasma and firing it at a relatively low velocity. Once fired, the bolt is magnetically guided in a ballistic trajectory until it strikes the ground or target. When the bolt hits, the magnetic bubble collapses and the plasma rapidly expands from its compressed state, creating a superheated explosion that will vaporize everything within twenty meters of impact. Titanium battleplate, concrete, or flesh is instantly obliterated by the blast. Anything just outside of the kill zone is at risk of injury or death — after the initial impact, the plasma begins to cool and thermal expansion takes over, creating a wave of fire traveling outward that can travel away from the initial blast zone. Infantry within range can sustain burns and heat trauma. The explosion also generates a large amount of concussive force, which can splinter bones and destroy vital organs. Flammable materials are especially at risk of igniting due to the intense heat release and can cause further damage. Once the heat from the explosion dissipates, the blast zone will have been converted into a glass-smooth surface - much like the swaths of vitrified soil created by "glassing". The Wraith is also equipped with an anti-infantry plasma turret. All Type-26 AGC's in service up to 2549 were equipped with two automated plasma cannons, while later models swapped these for extra-passenger space and a Type-52 DESW ring mount. Both varieties of turret are able to burn through armor and flesh, with predictably gruesome results. Against infantry, the cannon's plasma causes severe fourth-degree burns. The''' Banshee''' is a versatile single-pilot aerial assault craft in the Covenant's vehicular arsenal, piloted either by Sangheili or Jiralhanae. The "cockpit," in which the pilot rests prone, is encased in a curved, reflective cowling with no discernible windscreen. It is equipped with two wings or "canards", each of which terminates in a boosted gravity propulsion drive, including a jet and an anti-gravity pod; these leave a vaporous exhaust trail behind the Banshee. The craft is capable of achieving a velocity of over 100 kilometres per hour (62 mph) and reaching an altitude of 300 meters. In addition to its versatile design, the Banshee is capable of performing complex maneuvers, such as aileron rolls and flips. The Banshee is also capable of hovering in place, although this ability may not be enabled in all versions of the craft. Several variations on the standard Banshee design exist, varying depending on the year in which it was manufactured and the branch to which it belongs, though combat performance is fairly standard across all variants of the craft. There are at least two major iterations of the Banshee, and possibly a third.1 In addition, the Covenant use the Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, a space-capable, vacuum-rated version of the Banshee, to support the more powerful Type-31 Seraph and to screen against enemy single ships. The Banshee sports two weapon pods attached underneath the fuselage; each pod contains a Class-2 plasma cannon capable of firing in 100-250 kilowatts range and a Class-2 projectile launcher. The plasma cannons are deadly to infantry; one bolt can instantly kill a lightly armored target. Heavily armoured targets like the MJOLNIR-equipped Spartans can withstand only a few bolts before being killed. A direct hit from the Banshee's fuel rod cannon is fatal, even to armored infantry. Repeating plasma cannons, which have a greater rate of fire than the standard armament, can be installed on the front of the anti-gravity pods. The Seraph features a piscine, teardrop-like shape, fitting with the overall design elegance the Covenant is known for. Seraph fighters are mostly stored in the hangar bays of Covenant ships or stations when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs have two movable flaps on either side of their hull, and their twin "tails" are articulated to aid with directing exhaust. These features give the Seraph superior turning capabilities in zero-gravity environments. As the Covenant's main space-based attack fighter, the Seraph is highly maneuverable while in space, and can easily keep pace with the UNSC's Sabres and Longswords. Though not specifically intended for in-atmospheric use, Seraphs still are significantly faster than Banshees while flying at low altitudes. They have even been shown to fly in the hurricane force winds of the gas giant Threshold. Seraphs have demonstrated that they are a very effective counter-weapon against Longsword interceptors unless the latter attacks from the side or behind. Seraphs usually attack in formations of ten, their assaults on enemy ships range from simple harassment, to full out strafing attacks. They have also been seen patrolling in pairs. Unlike the Banshee or Phantom, Seraphs are equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction of the strength of those on Capital Ships and are easily depleted with sustained fire. It is assumed that Seraph fighters can be piloted by a single Sangheili or Jiralhanae. The Seraph is armed with a variety of weapons. Seraphs are seen firing a heavy plasma cannon, and are also armed with a pulse laser and plasma charges for strafing and bombing runs. A Seraph's bombing runs are very deadly, as evidenced in the SPARTAN-IIIs' attack on a Covenant factory as read in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. The energy weapons the Seraph is equipped with delivers a hard punch to anything it attacks, such as Pelican dropships, and Albatross heavy dropships, and when dueling with the UNSC space-superiority Sabres. The Type-44 Troop Carrier, commonly known as the Phantom, is a Covenant dropship manufactured by Achoem Weapons. The Type-44 Phantom's prominence was due to its speed, maneuverability, and firepower in atmospheric and exoatmospheric environments. It was later supplanted by a newer model, the Type-52, which was ubiquitous later in the Human-Covenant War. The Covenant remnant use the Type-44 as their primary dropship, likely due to the scarcity of the newer model. The Deployment Platform T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy, colloquially known as the Lich, is a Covenant matériel deployment vessel manufactured by Achoem Weapons. The Covenant's largest airborne deployment platform, the Lich boasts heavy armament and is capable of mass deployments of up to forty soldiers. Because of this, UNSC encounters with Lichs have almost always resulted in total destruction of the UNSC ground forces, resulting in a lack of available information on the craft. They are capable of traveling through slipspace. The Covenant remnant deployed multiple Liches during their occupation and assault on the Forerunner shield world Requiem between 2557 and 2558. Category:Enemy Faction